


Begin at the Beginning

by auspicium (latenightfangirl)



Series: In Asking Riddles That Have No Answers [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Peverell Lineage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenightfangirl/pseuds/auspicium
Summary: “Begin at the beginning,” the King said, very gravely, “and go on till you come to the end: then stop.”― Lewis Carroll, Alice in WonderlandLily Potter wishes for naught but to hold her daughter……to love her, to care for her, to see her grow and live –





	Begin at the Beginning

“Oh, she’s gorgeous, James,” said Lily, face red from exertion. She had suffered through an all-around twelve hours of labor, and then another two of pushing through horrific agony. It had all been worth it, though, to have her baby. “Just look at her! Chubby little cheeks and cute, pouty lips,” she cooed. Her thumb brushed the skin just beneath the babe’s eye.

“She’s adorable,” agreed James. “You should rest now,” he told her, reaching for their child. Lily pulled the newborn closer, away from his reach.

“Not yet,” she muttered, smiling down at her baby. “A little bit longer.” A thought, then: “What are we going to name her? We had planned for a boy – and I refuse to christen my daughter with the name Harry,” she snidely remarked. “And don’t go saying Harriet,” she warned. “It’s old fashioned and I know you would love that, wouldn’t you?”

“Of course not, dear,” James simpered. “I would never,” he put a hand over his heart, drawing a laugh from Lily. “But if you dislike Harriet so, why not another variant? There’s Henrietta –,”

“No,” said Lily, eyes cast down on her child. “I like it, but…”

James rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “Hattie,” he said. Lily looked to him, a calculating glint to her eyes.

“That doesn’t sound so bad,” she murmured. “Strikes me as more a nickname. What do you think, James?”

“I like both,” he said. “Did you not wish to name her after a flower though, dear? I know it’s a tradition in your family.”

Lily rolled her eyes, placing a kiss to the top of her baby’s head. “You needn’t concern yourself over that,” she told him. “If I had planned to follow through with such a thing, why –,” Lily stopped, her expression falling flat. James took note of her sudden change in demeanor.

“What is it?” he asked, recognizing her look of thought.

She parted her lips, then clipped them shut, brow furrowing. Then, “Didn’t you once mention a tradition –,”

“Oh, no,” James muttered.

“Be quiet, you!” she playfully chastised. “As I was saying, didn’t you once mentioned a family tradition – and yes, I know the Potter’s have many – but it stuck with me. What was it… something to do with – ah, that’s it – a name passed down that involved Elder; an Elder tree.”

James paused at this. He pursed his lips, thoughtful, then said, “I don’t recall that one, and I had most all of the Potter traditions drilled into my head. Are you sure –,”

“Yes, I’m certain!” huffed Lily. The baby in her arms wriggled and the two went still. Quieter, she continued, “I know what I’m talking about. It – no, wait – it must’ve been an older tradition, and it caught my fancy – yes, I recall now – a name that started with an R, and it sparked a memory of something I came across in Ancient Runes…”

“Merlin save me,” muttered James, fully aware of his wife’s intellectual side. “And I told you about this?”

“Yes, yes… we were on the subject of names, and how my own family had a history of naming the females after flowers, and you brought up an ancestor of yours which had also been named after a flower. Violet, or – ah! – it was Iolanthe,” exclaimed Lily, yet still keeping her voice low enough not to bother her sleeping newborn.

James made a face of recognition, before grinning widely. “Iolanthe,” he said. “Her middle name was Ruis, and she had –,” at that moment, the baby nestled in Lily’s arms squirmed, mouth opening in a soft whine. Lily cooed, stroking a hand along the babe’s head. The puffy face of the child scrunched, and with much effort, her eyes opened.

“She had pitch dark eyes,” finished James in an astonished mutter. “Amazing,” he said, bending over to take a closer look. The babe’s eyes were just the shade he had known Iolanthe’s to be.

“Is that normal for a newborn?” asked Lily, concern lacing her voice. “Babies’ eyes shouldn’t be so dark to begin with, and black is nearly unheard of,” she said. “At least, this shade…”

“It’s a Potter family trait,” James assured, although a worry began to settle in his gut. “Not common,” he explained, “but still passed down.” He paused, lips quirking in a way that Lily knew he had more to say.

“And?” she prompted, rocking her daughter slightly.

James’ brow furrowed, as it only ever did when something bothered him deeply. “It’s a trait passed mostly – if not only – to the girls,” he said. “And it’s customary to give the girl the second name of Ruis.”

“Really?” asked Lily. “What a coincidence. Oh, don’t go all superstitious on me, James,” she sighed. “It really was just by happenstance that I brought it up. Although, it does have a certain ring to it: Hattie Ruis Potter. Henrietta Ruis Potter.” She smiled lightly. “I like it. Still a tribute to my father, Henry, and the Elder tree does flower…”

“I thought you hadn’t planned to follow through with such a thing,” James teased. Lily reached for her wand to wipe the smug look off her husband’s face. James placed his hand over hers, cajoling her. “You know you aren’t supposed to strain yourself,” he reminded. “Doctor’s orders.”

“What’s this about James Potter following the rules?” called the familiar voice of Sirius Black. James blinked, an abashed look crossing his face momentarily. Lily laughed, delighted, and hugged her daughter close. If she could have her way, then little Hattie would never leave her arms.

If only she could have her way.

**Author's Note:**

> An interlude of sorts - sorry it's short. The next part in the series is going to answer (and create) a lot of questions. So, yay.
> 
> Also, the SVTFOE premier wrecked me. Completely and utterly. I won't spoil anything though, i promise. But i will say that IT WAS SO GOOD MMMM
> 
> I'm like... super tired. I loved all your comments on the previous work btw!! I was busy all day yesterday and before so i couldn't really respond to any. Nevertheless, they all made their way into my heart <3


End file.
